Moments In the Tower Life
by dontletthenarglessneakuponyou
Summary: Tony and Pepper are married and happy with a little girl, Alex. These are the flashes of their lives. T for Nargles. Originally a One-Shot titled Story Time.
1. Story Time

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**~Kellie**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

Tony had been dragged to team bonding time by Bruce and Steve, not that Virginia Pepper Potts was complaining at being left behind. She smiles as she leans back on the chaise lounge with a martini in her hand, enjoying the quiet for one of the first times since she married Tony five years ago.

He had finally proposed, though she believed it took some pushing from both Rhodes and Bruce, and her wedding was perfect, though she kept her name. Maria Hill and Natasha were her bridesmaids; she had grown very close to both women, especially Maria when she came to work for Stark Industry's. Tony had Rhodey as his best man, and Thor conducted the ceremony, as he was royalty, and volunteered to do it. They kept the wedding very small, just the Avengers and a couple work friends. Tony had insisted upon throwing a huge reception in central park. She couldn't remember much now, but she did remember parts of Rhodey's speech; "I'm not Tony, so I'll stick to the cards" "Tony and Pepper were meant to be together, but I was still on that rooftop first"; She remembered her first and last dances with Tony, her feet really hurt by the end; she also remembered Tony smashing cake in her face, but holding back to not hurt her.

So much had passed since that day. Thor came back to Earth to stay with Jane, Steve better actuated himself with the 21st century, Bruce moved into Stark Tower and made great use of the labs and resources, and Stark Industries had grown and was now number one in the world in clean energy, preventing world hunger, and saving the animals. But the biggest change came about six months after the wedding when Pepper told Tony that she was pregnant.

Tony immediately bought dozens of baby books online, chooses his favorite room in Malibu where he had JARVIS draw up some basic designs for a nursery, and had a good couple panic attacks in the time period of an hour before Pepper managed to calm him down. Needless to say, Tony was ecstatic. The first thing he vowed was to always be there for their child, never to let them believe they don't have worth or that he doesn't care.

Discussing names was a 'fun' subject for Pepper. She fondly remembers when she asked everybody what they thought. Tony and Clint both responded with their own names and a junior added to the end, for both a boy and a girl. Natasha told her to look up what baby names mean, and chose something. Bruce told her to go with her gut instinct, as it would be a motherhood thing and Steve agreed with him. Thor said that the baby should be named Pop Tarts in order to show "respect for the fine Midgardian product". Maria and Rhodey, who were named the Godparents upon telling everyone they were having a baby, were the most helpful at the time as they sat down with her, and helped her shoot off names. She finally had a list. Boy: William, Cameron, or Anthony Jr. Girl: Kiera, Alexandra, or Luna.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A high pitched voice cries out, interrupting Pepper's thoughts. Quickly making her way to her little girl's room, Pepper turns the light on and scoops her 4 year old up. "Mommy, there is a monster under my bed." Big blue eyes just like Tony's looked up at her with tears shining through.

"I am positive there is nothing under Miss Alex's bed besides some laundry and stuffed animals Mrs. Potts." The automated voice interrupted immediately. "Perhaps a story would make Miss Alex feel better." JARVIS always had the best suggestions.

"Would you like a story Alex?" The nod confirmed Pepper's question, so she tucked her daughter under the covers, and climbed on the bed with her. "Have I told you the story of your great-great-great-grandmother?" Pepper asked kindly, already knowing that she hadn't, but waited for her little girl to shake her head anyways. "Well, it is a thrilling story with far off places, daring sword fights, and a prince in disguise." Pepper gave her daughter a wink, well they giggled. Before she could begin the story, Pepper noticed Alex yawn and start to nod off.

"I do believe that we will have to stick to the short version tonight. Once upon a time, there was a castle, and in that castle lived a prince, who got himself and his staff, cursed by an enchantress, to become household furniture until the prince found true love. Your great-great-great-grandmother and your great-great-grandfather both lived in the castle and were cursed as well. Your great-great-great-grandmother became a tea pot, and lived in the kitchens with her son who became a tea cup. Mrs. Potts and her son Chip together with the other staff members, helped their Prince find love in a young girl and break the curse. They all lived happily ever after. And you are already asleep aren't you."

Pepper smiles at her daughter who fell fast asleep to the sound of her mother's voice. Instead of waking the young girl again by getting up, Pepper decides to just sleep in bed with her, and snuggles in for a long night. This is how Tony finds his two girls the next morning when he gets back from Avenger's Bonding Time.

* * *

**For now this is a one-shot, but I might expand it later to include ****Short flashes of life in Avenger's Tower**


	2. A Very Long Day

**I am completely ignoring the events of Iron Man 3, but I am sticking to Winter Soldier, and I might throw some Age of Ultron characters in eventually.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions. :)**

**~Kellie**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas, everything else goes to the original owners.**

* * *

It had been a long day. 3 meetings with marketing and r&amp;d and about a million pages of paperwork later, just a video call with some rich, self-entitled French scientist who thinks he knows all there is to know about green energy and her day would be over. Luckily Pepper Potts is very used to dealing with rich, self-entitled scientists.

Eventually her work day is over, and Pepper finally finds herself on a more comfortable floor of Stark tower. Scooping up the killer heels she had kicked off in the elevator, pausing for a brief moment she listens and follows the voice of her excited husband to the community kitchen. Sure each floor had its own, but the 'family' usually all made their way here to eat when they were together. Stopping in the doorway with wide eyes Pepper is pulled out of her thoughts as she sees the state of the kitchen, and the state of her husband and his best friend. Tony and Rhodey are covered in flour, eggs, and various other foods as they rush around the kitchen area trying to way too many things at once. The men look distraught as they fail at their goal of making breakfast foods for dinner: the pancakes batter is everywhere, the bacon is burnt, the eggs are smashed on the floor, and the toaster isn't even on. And in the center of the room, somehow messier than everything else, sits her baby girl, clearly having the time of her life as the two adults who were supposed to be taking care of her were on the brink of breaking down. As her daughter smashes another egg on the floor, Pepper finally alerts the room to her presence.

"JARVIS, turn off all the cooking-where in the kitchen and run a warm bath in my room please." Pepper didn't listen to his response as the rooms three occupants turned to her raised eyebrow of disapproval. At least two of them had the sense to look ashamed, sadly Tony wasn't _that_ smart and decided to speak up.

"Hey Pepps, your just in time to try out our breakfast foods!" Pepper's raised eyebrow turns to a glare at the plate Tony holds out to her.

"I'm gonna go…" Rhodey says already halfway out the door intent on avoiding Pepper's wrath.

"JARVIS, please order a pizza. Tony, clean this mess up or you won't be getting any." Pepper steps towards the island in the center of the room and smiles as she scoops up her 5 year old.

Time fly's so fast that it feels like just yesterday the Avengers battled Loki, Tony proposed to her within the month, and she was blessed with the little angel. "Why don't we get you a bath while Daddy cleans up in here, then we can do pizza and a movie. Does that sound good?" Pepper asks her darling girl in the soft voice she reserves just for her.

"Can we watch Tangled?" The blue eyes girl asks as she rests her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Of course Alex, Tangled sounds great!" Pepper smiles knowing that JARVIS will have already set up the movie room by the time she gets her little one in Pjs. Tony finishes cleaning up in the kitchen and joins his two girls with the pizza right as the movie is starting. All three lounge on the couch and enjoy the shenanigans that the girl with the unnaturally long hair and a frying pan get into. Feeling the buzz of her phone in her pocket, Pepper smiles as she pulls out her phone and reads the text.

"I'm sorry that I let Tony destroy your kitchen. I'll admit that it was partially my fault too but Alex was being so cute and she was well behaved all day so when she asked if we could have breakfast for dinner it sounded like a great idea. Then Tony wanted to make it without any help from JARVIS, because he was hoping to prove to you that he was a great dad for Alex because your rarely leave her alone with him and I'm so sorry we screwed up and please don't go too hard on him. He loves you and Alex so much. Also wanted to let you know we got a call from Steve earlier today. He and Sam are going to be stopping in for a bit next week while they continue to look for Steve's missing friend. Tony will probably forget to tell you so I thought that I should. Once again I apologize for helping Tony trash your kitchen. Have a goodnight Pepper. Give Alex a hug for me. -Rhodey" Pepper rolls her eyes, she should have told JARVIS not to leave her husband unsupervised. Well now she knows for next time. Pepper texts Rhodey back,

"Thank you for helping Tony watch Alex today. She can be a handful she got Tony's stubbornness and his energy level. Tony cleaned the kitchen and we got a pizza. Thanks for telling me about Steve, I'll have JARVIS air out some rooms for him and Sam. Thank you for your apology Rhodey. Have a good night."

Flynn and Rapunzel had just sung a duet and strangely neither Tony nor Alex bad sung along. Turning her head Pepper gets a warm feeling in her stomach as she sees her husband and daughter have fallen asleep.

"JARVIS, may you please turn the television off?" Pepper says still gushing inside over the cute sight next to her on the couch. Easily scooping her young daughter up into her arms, Pepper tiptoes to her Alex's unusually bright room and tucks her into bed. Pressing a kiss to Alex's head and whispering how much she loves her, Pepper goes to find her husband. Now awake Tony is waiting for her in the movie room.

"Pepper I'm sorry about the kitchen I will make it up to you, I'll-" he doesn't finish as Pepper cuts him off pressing her lips to his.

"Our daughter is asleep, we don't have any of the Avengers staying here tonight, and neither of us have any work that is due tomorrow morning. I can think of many ways you can make this up to me." Pepper smiles almost wickedly as she slowly walks towards their room, cocking an eyebrow as Tony quickly sprints by her.

"What are you waiting for lets go Pepp!"

Virginia Pepper Potts smiles after her husband and realizes that no matter what sort of messes her family gets into, she would never have them any other way.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, its just that I have all these ideas, but I am not very good at actually getting them out of my head and onto paper (or computer screen). I was actually working on a Disney Arrangement for my music class and I had just gotten to Tangled when my brothers almost blew up the kitchen, so that's how this chapter came into existence. **

**I'm hoping to do more flashes, but centered around specific Avengers like babysitting or something. I don't know yet, I've already kinda got basic plots for Thor and Steve. We'll see what happens. **


End file.
